The Elite Penguin Force
:This article is about the mission, you may have been looking for the agency. The Elite Penguin Force is a mission in Herbert's Revenge. It is the first mission of the DS game and is considered the first EPF mission after the PSA's downfall. |-|Hide=''Plot and ending details are in this section. Click "show" if you want to see them.'' |-|Show= The PSA had just been destroyed by the Popcorn Explosion and therefore the EPF had just made its rise. The Director calls a meeting with You (the agent), Dot, Rookie and Jet Pack Guy, of whom are selected for an important test. The Director mentions that "we are creating a new team within the EPF, whose only job will be to stop Herbert" and that "the purpose of today's test is to select one of you for the job of Team Leader". and Blast.]] The Director then teleports you, Dot, Rookie and Jet Pack Guy to the Testing Facility, where you meet PH. PH then welcomes you and presents your first challenge, "The Elite Puffle Challenge". She challenges all the agents including you to solve their own assigned puzzle to unlock the door to meet PH again, with the aid of a Puffle Whistle. Each agent goes in their designated door to be locked inside, and have to use their knowledge to unlock the door to free themselves. You use your practical knowledge to call Bouncer and Blast so that they can help you uncover/hit the targets to unlock the door. You meet PH again and see Dot finishing the challenge seconds after you, followed by Jet Pack Guy who descends down; then the tired Rookie. Rookie complains of how he could not lift the rock, and Dot affirms to Rookie that "The challenge was to solve the puzzle with the Elite Puffles". Rookie light-heartedly said that he "didn't want to bother them". PH then gives the results of the challenge, which shows that you came first place. A monitor appears showing The Director in her silhouetted outfit. The Director introduces you to the next challenge, mentioning that "Not all of the items will seem useful, but keep everything you get. You never know when something will prove helpful". You and the rest of the agents enter the next challenge, learning that the next obstacle is the river. Jet Pack Guy takes advantage of his Jet Pack to fly over and cross, leading Rookie to complain. You, Rookie, and Dot are left behind to work on their own methods of getting across. You collect a rope, an anchor, and a dirty and broken jackhammer. You resourcefully cleanse the jackhammer in the river, repair the jackhammer, and use it to dig your way to the other side of the river. You get to the other side finding that Dot, who used a fish costume to swim across, had already crossed the river along with Jet Pack Guy. You also see Rookie crossing a few seconds after in last place, wheezing in tiredness after using a Rubber Ducky as a flotation device to get across. You and the other agents then progress to the next stage, where you find the next obstacle, a cliff. Jet Pack Guy then says that "You know, these tests are a LOT easier than I was expected. See you guys at the finish line". He flies up and takes the lead, leaving you, Dot and Rookie behind. You use the Grappling Hook you collected earlier to ascend up the cliff. After you make it up the cliff, you find Dot and Jet Pack Guy, who made it up the cliff before you. Dot comments that the spider costume she used inspired her to "go faster". Rookie then flies in afterwards using a broomstick attached to a fish on his propeller cap. You find that the next obstacle is to get through the bars. You take Rookie's broomstick, Dot's belt, and Jet Pack Guy's Jet Pack. You place the belt secured onto the bars and attach the broomstick to the Jet Pack. You then rotate the broomstick accompanied by the force of the Jet Pack to bend the bars so you can fit through to get through. You go through along with the other agents to find your next obstacle, a locked door. The agents comment that they have no items to get past, but then you give the idea that by using teamwork by standing on each other's shoulders, everyone could make it over the door. You are the one holding all the agents at the bottom so that they can get past the door. When all the others are past the door, you wait to be pulled up. Dot exclaims that you are "out of reach" so she opens the door from the other side for you, leaving you in last place. In surprise, The Director appears on a monitor to say that: Trivia *Dot's belt is extremely similar to the one seen on the Handy Penguin Award and on the Ski Lift. *In the EPF HQ through certain dialogue Dot, Rookie, Jet Pack Guy, and Director can tell backstory for anyone who never played any online missions. *This is the only mission in the game where PH appears. *Once the door is open on the final test you can see Jet Pack Guy with a Jetpack. His Jetpack will disappear when you exit the final test. Gallery Elite puffle challenge.png|PH explaining the Elite Puffle challenge EPF training area river.png|The river you must cross in the second challenge EPF training area chasm.png|The chasm you must climb in the third challenge Do you even lift m8.png|You lifting the other agents over the wall in the fourth challenge EPF training test success.png|The Director congratulating your success